83rd Dark Corps
The 83rd Dark Corps was a corps-sized unit that served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic's Special Operations Brigade until Operation Knightfall and the activation of Order 66, in which the unit was amalgamated into various others, a notable unit being the Hunter Battalion which was specifically tasked with hunting down Jedi and other force users. This Corps was formed shortly before the Battle of Umbara, when the Republic realized that it needed an additional number of personnel with both nocturnal and special operations skill sets. While the vast number of the 83rd were simply standard troopers and crew competent in nighttime warfare, there were also a variety of sub-sections that could be temporarily set apart for the completion of classified tasks. Armour The Dark Corps were identified by their pitch black armour with grey, green or red markings. Unit Composition Shadow Company (ARF & elite reconnaissance) ARFs, scouts, and sharpshooters. They gather information and eliminate battlefield obstructions, usually in a stealthy manner. But on the battlefield, the enemy spots you eventually. Night Company ARC The best of the corps' ARC troopers, equipped with the best weapons that the Republic had to offer them. Their armour had additional protective plating on the forearms, lower legs and torso. Optional attachments included rocket dart launchers, miniature flamethrowers, tasers, a rangefinder and a jetpack. Acheronian Company BARCs ARCs on speederbikes and any ARF troopers or other clones crazy enough to follow them. Muffled equipment makes for quieter entries and exfils, assaults and transportation of materials and data from place to place. Styx Company Commandos Republic Commandos and clone troopers who received commando training, usually equipped with the DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System and the DC-15s side arm blaster. Their Katarn class armour offers rechargeable shielding against blaster fire, and they have access to a variety of other weapons and equipment like miniature bacta tanks and dampener aerosols. These are the stealth experts capable of penetrating specific areas in or behind the frontline to accomplish their assignments. Lunar Company Pilots The best pilots in the 83rd Dark Corps, responsible for transporting troops into hostile environments, eliminating armoured or fleeing targets and giving any enemies in the air a hard time. For transportation they primarily utilised the Low Altitude Assault Transport/stealth variant, and also Headhunter starfighters. Muffled engines and laser cannons were modifications made to some of the fighters and gunships, which resulted in a death from above mentality befitting the stealthy Dark Corps. Lunar Company's pilots were also trained in basic stealth and blaster techniques, and had the optional ability to learn more. Hunter Battalion Hunters Created from several elements of amalgamated 83rd following the activation of Order 66, they served the Galactic Empire with the primary objective of hunting down force sensitive targets, predominantly members of the Jedi Order. Personnel Roster CPL.ARF-3319 "Croft" Company CPT.ARC-3234 "Genesis" Company M.COM RCC-3476 “Raze" Category:Unit Category:Corps Category:83rd Dark Corps Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:Special Operations Category:Black Operations Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Clone Wars